Currently, as the people using smart phones keep increasing, the wifi coverage range is being expanded and the mobile network is continuously accelerated. Browsing webpages through a mobile browser to acquire information has become a part of people's daily life. With the popularization of HTML5, the experience of mobile browsers has been continuously improved, and the usage frequency of the mobile browsers is becoming higher and higher.
However, existing browsers based on the CrossWalk kernel show the following drawbacks: the caching mechanism of the browser based on the CrossWalk kernel is merely to cache the image resources of webpage but not to cache the main resources and the javascript scripts. Thus, when the user clicks the back or forward button during the browsing process, the main resources of the webpage need to be re-loaded and parsed, and the javascript scripts also need to be re-loaded and parsed, which affects the displaying speed of the webpage. Further, the issue of jumping back to the beginning of the webpage instead of displaying the location that the user previously browses may even occur, which largely affect the user experience. However, if the main resources are cached but the javascript scripts are not correspondingly cached, for certain webpages including the javascript scripts, issues such as missing of certain webpage events may occur.